


I can't wait for you to fuck me up, to shut me up

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun has a dirty mouth and Kyungsoo decides that taking drastic measures is the best way to clean it out





	I can't wait for you to fuck me up, to shut me up

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** 183  
**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! So, uh, this happened. I was (lovingly) coerced into checking the prompt archive, found some goodness, decided to claim this one since it would be short and sweet to write...........and it turned into a swearing mess ahahaha... But it's pretty cute too! There's softness in this mess! I swear! They giggle! (Title from Mindless Self Indulgence's "Shut Me Up", that MV is one hell of a trip but the song is good!)

“Ah, fucking hell…”

The sound of palms hitting wood echoed around the room, quickly followed by the screeching sound of a chair being forced backwards across the floor.

“You know what, Baekhyun? I’ve had it with your cursing!” Kyungsoo snapped, glaring at the startled, wide-eyed man sitting in front of the TV. “It’s _ Christmas season_, and in the spirit of this you shouldn’t be cursing like a freaking sailor!”

Baekhyun could do nothing but blink, shock still having him frozen solid even as the TV showed him that his character had died. Which was a bad thing.

“We’re going to fix your dirty mouth in time for Christmas, if it so be the last thing I’ll do!” Kyungsoo continued, jabbing his finger in Baekhyun’s direction.

“Jeez, Soo, calm down, they’re just words…,” Baekhyun muttered as he started to get his heart under control again. Kyungsoo was _ scary _ when he wanted to be.

“No, I won’t freaking _ calm down! _ I have _ had _ it with all of the profanities tainting this house!” Kyungsoo protested, as if they were actually living in a pristine house and not sharing a shitty attic apartment that lent itself very well to curses. At least the rent was cheap. “We’ll get you all cleaned up so I won’t have to be embarrassed when I take you out into the public!"

"You know, the cursing is deeply ingrained into me now, my dear Kyungsoo, I have no idea what you could possibly do to get it out," Baekhyun loftily said, pasting on a sigh at the end as the shock faded and he started to return to his sassy old safe. "It's a fucking habit by now, you know. Oh, shit. I mean, darn it. Ah, fucking hell…”

Kyungsoo was positively fuming, almost on smoke-out-of-nostrils level. Like a cute miniature bull threatening to bowl Baekhyun down. Adorable.

"Stop swearing!" Kyungsoo hissed, hands clenched into claws and teeth grinding together, but Baekhyun was a bit too used to Kyungsoo being aggravated and slash or exasperated with him, so he merely cooed at the display. "I'll find a way! I'll find a way that'll stop you from cursing, I promise on my very life!"

"Oh, no, sweetie, don't do that, not on your life," Baekhyun tutted. "I don't want to be responsible for your death! Or, hey, you can forfeit your life to me if you don't make it, so you belong to me? That's a good option, a win win situation!"

"How is that a win win situation?" Kyungsoo asked with a heavy sigh, aggravation starting to shift into exasperation by now.

"You don't have to end your life because I'm too fucked," and Baekhyun ignored the loud protest Kyungsoo let out at his curse, "and I'll actually get to have you as my slave officially. A win win situation," Baekhyun said, finishing it off with a shrug.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, and it was a very heavy thing, almost as heavy as the gaze Baekhyun could feel on him as he turned back to his game and restarted at the last checkpoint.

"Your official slave?" Kyungsoo finally asked, Baekhyun humming an affirmative. "That sounds like I'm your _ unofficial _ slave right now."

Baekhyun shrugged yet again. "I mean, you do the cooking and instructs me on how to do the cleaning, and do most of the laundry because you're scared shitless that I'll ruin your clothes, so... Yeah? You kinda are my unofficial slave?"

Silence yet again.

"I hate you so much."

"Say it like you mean it or I won't believe you, babe."

Dinner came and went with Kyungsoo begrudgingly cooking food, but Baekhyun did help him. He might not be the best in the kitchen, but he could _help_ at the very least. As long as you didn't expect perfectly cut shit, he could chop stuff! And he did actually help as often as he could, and Kyungsoo allowed him, because Baekhyun was of the opinion that since they were flatmates, they should share chores. It was only fair, after all.

"So, my lovely little penguin, you have any ideas on how to make me shut up?" Baekhyun asked as they were finishing up their food, seated by the kitchen table, both with books in front of them. Multitasking was an important skill to have as a student, after all, and studying while eating wasn't that bad.

The first reply Baekhyun got was in the form of a sharp pain against his shin, which he had expected so he merely sucked in a small breath at it.

"No, not yet," Kyungsoo absentmindedly answered, bespectacled eyes trained on the words in front of him. Kyungsoo didn't like studying, like at all, but he was a good boy and forced himself to do it. He also forced Baekhyun to help him, and Baekhyun was more than happy to oblige. "I mean, you're obviously a masochist, so that option is immediately removed..."

Baekhyun choked on his water, somehow managing to _ not _ spray it all over his course literature. That shit was expensive!

"W-what?!" Baekhyun coughed, using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the water on his chin away. "I'm not a masochist!"

The deadpan Kyungsoo leveled him with was so powerful that Baekhyun felt like an idiot without even knowing why he was feeling like an idiot. He wasn't a masochist, not at all!

"You for sure knew you'd get hurt in some way by calling me a penguin, yet you still did it," Kyungsoo pointed out, and that was... A good point. _ Goddammit. _ "You do a lot of things that result in me hitting you, I figured you liked it so that's why I keep doing it. You know I'm more violent with you than anyone else, right?"

"Oh, you can manhandle me in any way you see fitting," Baekhyun purred, throwing in a wink and enjoying the faint redness on Kyungsoo's cheeks - before groaning. "Ah, fuck, maybe I am a masochist... But only for you, I swear!"

"Thanks, I feel real special," Kyungsoo muttered. "And stop the swearing."

"I'm sorry, I can't, it's a part of me, you can take Baekhyunnie out of the cursing, but not the cursing out of Baekhyunnie," Baekhyun said with a lofty sigh, earning himself an eyeroll.

He was so funny, a goddamn _ delight _, if he may say so himself. And he may, so he did.

"I'll find a way...," Kyungsoo mumbled, frown increasing in strength as the intensity of his stare almost set his books on fire. And Baekhyun felt somewhat scared, pressing his lips together to stop a whimper from escaping as he turned his feet inwards.

_ Oh, wait, maybe it wasn't fear? _

Another day, another mess in the Byun-Do household. It was time for Christmas decorations.

It was a mess of glitter and fairy lights, fake fir garlands and baubles, crowned by Christmas carols and songs played on the highest volume they were allowed to have, with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo harmonizing along. It was honestly lovely, and Baekhyun wished every day could be holiday season.

"That'd be horrible, we'd be so tired of this," Kyungsoo chortled as Baekhyun expressed that particular thought.

"No, just imagine, us doing stuff together and singing and just everything being warm and nice and lovely!" Baekhyun protested, so sure of his vision. It would be great!

"We can do stuff together while singing even when it's not Christmas," Kyungsoo pointed out, and that was a good point, but still.

"I can't serenade you with Mariah Carey then," Baekhyun muttered, spluttering as Kyungsoo threw a sparkly glitter garland at him.

"That's what that was? You trying to serenade me?" Kyungsoo asked, smiling his heart-shaped smile and laughing so adorably.

"Yes, what did you think I was doing?" Baekhyun questioned, grabbing the garland and holding it in both hands.

"I don't know, some weird stuff, you're a weird person," Kyungsoo answered, voice getting into near hysterics as Baekhyun began to stalk towards him. "No, don't you dare do something weird with that, Byun Baekhyun!"

"But I'm a weird person, that's what I do!" Baekhyun cackled, using his martial arts background to his advantage to get ahold of Kyungsoo and wrap the garland around his neck, finishing it off with a bow after having made sure it wasn't too tight. "There we go, now you can be my present! It's only fair, after I serenaded you so well!"

“You absolute dork!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, even though he was giggling, and Baekhyun felt _ so _ incredibly soft.

“Ah, Kyungsoo-yah, you make my heart go shimkoong!” Baekhyun groaned, grimacing as he pressed a hand over said heart, just making Kyungsoo giggle even more.

The decorating of their apartment quickly thereafter deteriorated into messing around and decorating each other, until Kyungsoo decided that he didn’t want more shit to clean up, so it was time to move on and try out the Christmas drink he’d found during his googling. It was this Scandinavian thing called _ glögg_, and Baekhyun had no idea how to pronounce it or if warm wine or whatever actually was good, but he’d give it a try for Kyungsoo.

After all, the pure happiness on Kyungsoo’s face as he tried new things out was something that would always have Baekhyun allowing his roommate to experiment.. And sometimes, like this time, it ended up being a pleasant surprise. Apparently Scandinavia were good on alcoholic drinks.

...Maybe a bit too good, but that was a problem for another day. Kyungsoo was good at hangover food too. Best roommate ever, Baekhyun swore over and over again, until Kyungsoo threw raisins at him and threatened to take his _ glögg _ away.

Two days later, the apartment was clean and the two boys were back to life. Sort of, at least. Good thing it was holiday season, and they didn’t have any obligations past trying to study for a while longer.

And since Kyungsoo hated to study, that _ trying to study _ only lasted for a little while before Kyungsoo decided that it was time for food. And got right on making something really hearty. Because that meant that he would get less time to study, and Baekhyun didn’t quite feel like playing the bad man and force Kyungsoo. You were supposed to be nice during the holiday season! He’d eaten a _ lot _ of those little gingerbread cookies Kyungsoo had baked to compliment the alcohol experiment, they were really yummy, so Baekhyun was now super nice!

Which meant that Baekhyun helped with the food, and honestly, he couldn’t even feel _ slightly _ bad about not making sure that Kyungsoo did the studying he had to, considering the _ amazing _ meal it resulted in. Baekhyun wasn’t _ quite _ as happy about how much he stuffed his face, but he couldn’t really blame it on anyone except for himself, so…

After stuffing everything into the dishwasher, Baekhyun headed towards the living room to try to decide on what to do. He knew he should probably try to cram some more knowledge into his brain… But he was about to burst, and sleeping sounded like a great way of getting rid of the near nauseating feeling!

“Shit, I’m so full,” Baekhyun whined, chucking in a sob just for the hell of it and throwing his head back - quickly righting himself again as it made him feel a bit dizzy.

"If you curse again I'll kiss you!"

It was as if the entire world screeched to a halt, so violently that it wasn't really strange that Baekhyun stumbled even though he'd been standing still. Unable to breathe, Baekhyun's gaze snapped to Kyungsoo's face, not actually believing what he had just heard. And then Baekhyun was suddenly hyperventilating, because Kyungsoo was staring right back at him, obviously mad, and he had obviously said the words Baekhyun was sure he had misheard.

"I-I- _ what?! _" Baekhyun could not help but squeak out, voice breaking in all of the embarrassing ways.

See, here's the thing. Baekhyun might have a teeny tiny little crush on his flatmate. Like, a _ tiny _ one. Nothing big, just a small little thing about his small little friend. And no, not the mini-Baekkie, though he might be a bit interested too. Baekhyun tried to not let him get too involved in shit, though. As in stuff, not actual shit. Because that was not one of Baekhyun's kinks.

"If you curse I'll kiss you," Kyungsoo repeated, and no, it was not even close to being more believable the second time Baekhyun heard it. "That's the punishment, if you curse, I'll kiss."

How in the holy hell was that a punishment? Did Kyungsoo actually believe that his kisses were a threat? To Baekhyun? For real?

He knew Kyungsoo was far from stupid, but holy hell was he honestly _ that _ stupid?

"Exactly, so you better clean up your act," Kyungsoo huffed out, obviously having taken Baekhyun's silence as fear of being kissed. When it was the exact opposite.

Nodding to himself, as if that was done and dealt with, Kyungsoo left Baekhyun to panic on his own. And then the panic switched into contemplation, until finally morphing into scheming.

Kyungsoo had said that he'd kiss Baekhyun if he cursed... That meant that Kyungsoo didn't mind kissing Baekhyun, right? Like, he wouldn't force himself to kiss Baekhyun if he couldn't stand it, right? No, Kyungsoo wasn't that kind of a person, he wouldn't do that...

Sinking down onto the ground, thinking too hard to even bother with a chair or the sofa, Baekhyun placed his thumb and index finger against his chin to maximize his thinking power. It always worked, all the movies said it did, and that was an undeniable truth.

And Baekhyun needed his thinking power maximized for this particular planning session.

It was later that evening that Baekhyun finally put his plan into action.

Having set everything up perfectly, Baekhyun was sitting in the sofa and playing one of his most frustrating games as Kyungsoo was studying by the kitchen table. Everything was going well so far, Kyungsoo had only commented on Baekhyun's fidgeting once, but Baekhyun had smoothly avoided that catastrophe.

Okay, maybe not so smoothly, by claiming that he'd chugged a whole Red Bull. But it'd worked! Sure, with the addition of an eyeroll and a muttered "idiot", but still!

So now, here they were, and Baekhyun decided to just go for it. Shia was screaming _ just do it _ inside of his head - a great motivation.

"Ah, fucking hell," Baekhyun muttered as he legit fucked up ingame, ears sharpened to not miss a thing, since he couldn't actually see Kyungsoo.

A sigh was heard, followed by a low, "Baekhyun..."

_ Down, Baekkie boy, down. It’s not time for you yet. _

"But, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whined, knowing that Kyungsoo could hear the pout in his voice. This wasn't the first time Kyungsoo had had to listen to Baekhyun's game complaints. "It's so fucking annoying!"

"I don't care! Stop swearing!" Kyungsoo growled.

Ah, yes, they were getting places now, indeed, they were getting places... Now Baekhyun just needed to keep calm and not fuck up-

"Or what?" Baekhyun said, taunt so obvious in his voice. He almost face-palmed himself hard - he was starting to fuck up.

"You know what!" Kyungsoo snapped, and Baekhyun's brain stuttered for a moment.

Maybe Kyungsoo was too agitated by his studying to not realize that Baekhyun was Up To Things...? Oh, well then.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, you'll fucking kiss me, sure," Baekhyun drawled, almost giggling as he heard a pen being slammed down on top of a thick book.

_ Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! _

"I will! It's not a threat, it's a promise!" Kyungsoo half-shouted, and Baekhyun bit down on his lower lip as some butterflies decided to take up residence in his belly. They hadn't even signed a sublease contract, and he suspected they wouldn't pay rent, so he probably should vacate them. Maybe Kyungsoo could help.

"Then do it, you coward!" Baekhyun called out, making sure to sound bored, to let Kyungsoo know that Baekhyun very much didn't believe him, and he had to show him that he really meant it. "How many more fucks do you need to _ actually _ fucking do it?"

A chair screeched across the floor, and then heavy stomping was heard, making Baekhyun flinch. He'd forgotten that scary Kyungsoo was scary... Shit. Regrets, regrets, all of the regrets!

Nearly hyperventilating in fear, Baekhyun almost whimpered as Kyungsoo appeared in his line of vision, looking so fucking angry as he came into view in front of Baekhyun. Not even stopping, Kyungsoo snatched the controller out of Baekhyun's hands and threw it down on the sofa, at the same time as he climbed into Baekhyun's lap.

What.

Baekhyun didn't have time for more thoughts - or, well, _ words _ \- to flash through his mind as he suddenly found his face cupped in two hands, and plush lips against his own.

Double what.

Kyungsoo was kissing him. Like, actually kissing him. What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" Baekhyun gasped out as Kyungsoo pulled back - and then he choked as Kyungsoo surged forwards again.

Oh, right. Kisses for curses.

"Kyungsoo, fucking hell-" Baekhyun breathlessly exclaimed - just to have his mouth claimed again, and Baekhyun could not help but grin into all of the subsequent kisses.

His plan worked, holy shit!

Regaining some of his senses, Baekhyun surged forwards to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pull him in closer, soon having to swallow a moan of Kyungsoo’s before the kisses were deepened even more. Kyungsoo was for _ sure _ into this as well, one hand moving to tangle into the hair at the back of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun exchanged a moan from Kyungsoo with one from himself as he felt the stinging, pleasurable pain of Kyungsoo lightly tugging at his hair, one hand creeping down to cup Kyungsoo’s butt.

Such a magnificent piece of ass, truly.

Breath hitching, a quick interruption in the kissing, Kyungsoo slid forwards on Baekhyun’s lap - and holy shit Baekhyun was pretty sure that wasn’t a rocket in Kyungsoo’s pocket. Actually groaning, Baekhyun decided that the sitting position wasn’t a good one, and simply did what anyone would’ve done.

Which was to flip Kyungsoo down onto the sofa and quickly get in between his legs, without messing up the kisses too much.

Unfortunately, for some reason, this caused Kyungsoo to pull back, kisses put on hold for real.

"Ow, there's something digging into my back!" Kyungsoo hissed, a grimace on his face.

Baekhyun was about to apologize, because he was digging _ something _ into Kyungsoo, but then he remembered that the back was on the _ other _ side of Kyungsoo's body and not where his dick currently was. Pulling back a little, Baekhyun fumbled around some with his hands that he already had on Kyungsoo’s back, before finding what had caused Kyungsoo pain.

"Shit, I forgot you threw it in the sofa!" Baekhyun exclaimed as he pulled out the controller, looking at it in horror. "Kyungsoo, it’s collector’s edition, I fucking swear if it's broken-"

But Baekhyun could neither swear nor curse as Kyungsoo grabbed his face and pulled him down into a rough kiss that left Baekhyun incredibly light-headed.

"Stop. Cursing," Kyungsoo ground out, and Baekhyun could do that. He could stop cursing - if that meant more lips on lips action. Wait. Hold on a second.

"Soo, will you stop kissing me if I stop cursing?" Baekhyun asked as he carefully put his beloved controller away, only now having thought of that particular problem. Because that would be bad, _ really _ bad, Baekhyun wanted more kisses!

Kyungsoo stayed very quiet beneath him, and Baekhyun did not really realize why until he'd put the controller away and looked back down at the other - who was staring at him with the most disbelief Baekhyun had ever seen. And he prided himself on having seen quite the bit of disbelief in people's eyes.

"Baekhyun. I'm lying beneath you on the sofa after a very intense makeout session that left us both hard. Do you think I'll stop kissing you if you stop cursing?"

Baekhyun blushed a little at that, because, _ as per usual _, Kyungsoo had very valid points.

"I-I mean, I don't know...? I hope not...?" Baekhyun said in a tiny voice, eyes darting between Kyungsoo's eyes and the backrest of the sofa. So maybe he was a bit shy, what about it!

"As long as you keep kissing me I won't stop kissing you," Kyungsoo said, both exasperation and reassurance tinting his voice in that way Kyungsoo was such an expert at, before switching to lightly teasing. "I need to keep your mouth busy to keep the filth out, after all."

"Hm, but I'd rather have your filth in my mouth," Baekhyun hummed, grinning wickedly as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes so hard Baekhyun almost suspected they'd get stuck in a weird position. "I'm pretty sure you'll appreciate my dirty mouth..."

"Put your dirty mouth to better use, dirty talking is not my thing," Kyungsoo deadpanned, but there was something about that that Baekhyun felt was... _ Wrong. _

Leaning down, Baekhyun began to mouth his way up and down Kyungsoo's throat, drawing patterns into the skin with his tongue. Groaning, Kyungsoo arched against Baekhyun and bared his neck to give better access - and that was what Baekhyun had waited for.

Moving upwards, Baekhyun gently bit down on Kyungsoo's earlobe and tugged on it, before licking up the edge of Kyungsoo's ear.

"I'll let you fuck my dirty little mouth, maybe that'll get rid of the filth," Baekhyun breathed into Kyungsoo's ear, exaggerating until he was almost panting the words out - but he was greatly rewarded for it.

A deep, _ deep _, shiver went through Kyungsoo's body as his breathing came to a stuttering stop, and Baekhyun very much felt how certain parts became even more interested in things all of a sudden.

"My, oh my, Kyungsoo, have I figured out your little secret?" Baekhyun chuckled, continuing to sweetly torture the other's ear, making him writhe. "The reason for why you wanted me to stop cursing was because it got you hot and bothered, huh? Naughty, naughty, using the holiday season as a reason to clean out my mouth... You know what, I'll let you clean out my mouth properly after I let you fuck it, how does that sound?"

Kyungsoo didn't answer in words, he merely whined and pulled Baekhyun back to his mouth, before enthusiastically trying to murder Baekhyun. For real, Baekhyun was pretty sure all of his blood was gathered in his dick when he was finally let up for air again, and he knew that wasn't a good thing. He should have blood in other parts too, that was important.

“I take that as ‘it sounds very good, Baekhyun’,” Baekhyun managed to wheeze out, everything turning so much worse- no, _ better_, by how Kyungsoo began to roll his hips. There was indeed an interest there! “Let’s get you out of your pants, yeah, sounds like a good plan.”

Kyungsoo burst out into a surprised laughter, trembling a bit around the edges, as Baekhyun pulled back and sat up on his knees in between Kyungsoo’s legs.

“You don’t waste any time, huh?” Kyungsoo chuckled, moving along as Baekhyun rearranged him a little to make things easier.

Baekhyun shrugged. “What can I say, I’m curious about your dick. And horny. Also very horny.”

“Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing,” Kyungsoo muttered, placing both hands over his face as Baekhyun grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants, cackling at his roommate.

“And off they go!” Baekhyun chirped, in one smooth motion sliding Kyungsoo’s sweatpants off of his legs, taking the boxers with him on the way down. “Oh, _ pretty…_”

Kyungsoo’s legs had fallen apart once they were back on the sofa, exposing him to Baekhyun’s gaze. And gosh what a pretty picture he painted… Even if he was not fully hard yet, Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo was _ thick_, it was already obvious.

“I can’t believe that your dick is as plump as your lips, everything about you is thick, huh?” Baekhyun breathed out, eyes glued to said appendage. “Lips, dick, ass, thighs…”

“I can’t believe that you don’t even shut up for sex,” Kyungsoo groaned, sounding _ very _ frustrated. He looked pretty frustrated too, so Baekhyun figured he should help him out.

“It’s part of my charm,” Baekhyun purred, before finally putting his mouth to the use Kyungsoo wanted him to.

Breath hitching, Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as Baekhyun licked a wide stripe up the underside of his dick, head pressing back into the sofa a bit. It was a really nice sound, honestly, and Baekhyun wanted to hear it again. Preferably louder. So he wrapped his lips around Kyungsoo - and got rewarded. This time Kyungsoo gasped, and the following moan was much louder, like music to Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun had always thought Kyungsoo had a pretty voice, and obviously it’s just as pretty, if not more, when he’s moaning because of _ Baekhyun. _

There’s something very intoxicating with sucking someone off as they go from non-hard to full raging boner, feeling them filling out in your mouth as you coax them fully to life. And this time was no different, Baekhyun actually preening as he felt Kyungsoo rapidly stretching out his mouth. Lovely, nothing short of lovely, Baekhyun felt _ incredibly _ proud of himself.

And he had been right about Kyungsoo’s width. He was not super long, Baekhyun had for sure sucked and fucked longer dicks, but he _ was _ thick. It really shouldn’t be a surprise, because, as Baekhyun had already established, _ all _ of Kyungsoo was kind of thick. In the absolute best way possible.

“Top tier dick,” Baekhyun groaned as he came up for air, pausing for a moment and tilting his head as he gave it a thought. “No, wait, _ god _ tier dick. Yeah, that sounds more accurate…”

“I’m happy you like it,” Kyungsoo managed to say, sounding rather winded.

“Mm, love it,” Baekhyun hummed, licking his lips before going back down, drawing another delicious moan out of Kyungsoo.

Everything about the man seemed delicious, honestly, and Baekhyun wanted a taste of it all. Mouth, dick, all of that beautiful skin, that _ amazing _ ass… Oh, just the thought of getting his mouth on Kyungsoo’s plump backside had Baekhyun moan around the _ scorching rod of velvety steel _ in his mouth. It was too intense of an image, leaving him twitching _ hard_, still trapped in his sweatpants.

With a whimper, Kyungsoo’s hips stuttered upwards, accidentally thrusting into Baekhyun’s mouth, and choking on the surprise movement was what reminded Baekhyun of what he had promised Kyungsoo before. And not only did Baekhyun keep his promises, but he was also _ very much _ looking forwards to this shit.

“Fuck my mouth,” Baekhyun pulled off long enough to say, diving in before once more pulling off to clarify. “For real, wasn’t kidding, I have no gag reflex.”

“Oh my god, you’ll be the death of me,” Kyungsoo choked out, the words barely intelligible. But he did tangle his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, so that was something!

Instead of lifting his head _ again_, Baekhyun just hummed in answer, causing another tiny thrust and moan. Sliding his arms beneath Kyungsoo’s thighs, Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbows - and waited.

“L-let me know if it’s t-too much,” Kyungsoo stuttered out, and Baekhyun felt him prop his feet up, one on the sofa beside Baekhyun, and the other on the floor.

Feeling excitement fill him, Baekhyun could not help but wiggle a little, probably looking like a delighted puppy, but how could he not? He felt a bit like an over-excited doggo waiting for a treat, mouth watering, as he pulled back enough to give Kyungsoo some thrusting room.

Baekhyun moaned at the first careful thrust, earning himself a hitched gasp before Kyungsoo pulled back and then thrust again. This time it was a bit harder, but still nowhere close to something Baekhyun couldn’t handle.

And as Kyungsoo seemed to realize this - what with Baekhyun not choking or moving away, but rather staying in place and softly massaging whatever skin he could reach with his fingers beneath Kyungsoo - he started to gain courage, thrusts becoming harder and deeper. Baekhyun took it in stride, humming every now and then to let Kyungsoo know that he was doing fine and enjoying it (and to be a little shit, but hush).

“O-oh my god,” Kyungsoo gasped, before literally _ moaning _ Baekhyun’s name. “_B-Baekhyun_, oh my _ go-_”

Baekhyun could probably listen to Kyungsoo moan his name forever, never need to hear anything else in his life ever again. Not even exaggerating. It was _ that _ good, leaving all of Baekhyun tingling, toes curling.

Fingers tightening in Baekhyun’s hair, Kyungsoo turned even more sure in his movements, and _ this _ was what Baekhyun had wanted. He had wanted the roughness, the neediness, the taking, and now he got it.

Kyungsoo’s harsh breathing laced with increasingly distressed moans mixed with all of the other lewd noises echoing around the room, creating an overwhelming symphony of filth, further inciting Baekhyun’s own arousal, until he was probably the hardest he’d ever been in his entire life. For real, he could probably club someone to death with his poor dick. He needed some release, or at least some stimulation, right in this very moment-

And then Kyungsoo threw his head back, moaning the loudest he had so far, hips stuttering as he grinded himself as far as he could go down Baekhyun’s throat - and Baekhyun was barely surprised to feel thick cum slide down. As Kyungsoo began to sink down, body shuddering, Baekhyun sealed his lips properly around the softening dick and sucked to make sure he left Kyungsoo as clean as he possibly could.

Silence reigned in their living room, only their matching heavy breathing being heard, as well as the thundering of Baekhyun’s pulse in his ears. He was half convinced that Kyungsoo could hear it as well, but he also knew that that wasn’t _ actually _ the case. It just seemed like it.

As he tried to calm down, Baekhyun couldn’t help but let his eyes roam across the delectable feast in front of him. Kyungsoo’s shirt had ridden up during it all, giving Baekhyun a peek of a flat, soft belly, and he kind of wanted to nuzzle into it and coo. And then leave bite marks all over it, and down Kyungsoo’s pelvis and thighs, and-

_ Oh. _ Right. Rock-hard erection. Flaring desire. He’d forgotten about that for a hot minute.

Hand slipping between his legs to grind the heel of it into his neglected member, Baekhyun bit down on his lower lip to contain a whimper. Considering the fact that Kyungsoo immediately peeked an eye open, he hadn’t succeeded.

Both eyes opening into slits, Kyungsoo glanced down, eyebrows raising in what seemed like surprise. Was he _ honestly _ surprised by the fact that Baekhyun was currently wielding an iron bludgeon after having had his mouth fucked by his <strike>crush</strike> roommate?

“You need some help with that?” Kyungsoo rasped, licking his lips, and flames were suddenly licking at Baekhyun’s blood.

Hah. Who was he kidding, he was already a roaring inferno, fiery blaze probably visible from several kilometers away.

“I mean, if you volunteer as tribute, I’m not going to sto-_ guh!_” Baekhyun began, cutting himself off with a surprised moan as Kyungsoo reached down to press his own hand against Baekhyun’s, increasing the pressure. “Oh, _ fuck… _ Give a guy some warning!”

“Take your shirt off,” was all Kyungsoo responded with, voice so dark as it trickled down Baekhyun’s spine, and Baekhyun was sure he was about to pass out. For real. He was insanely lightheaded.

As Kyungsoo moved into a seated position, Baekhyun did as told, quickly grabbing the hem and pulling the shirt over his head. It got a bit stuck, not going off as smoothly as he had wanted it to, but it wasn’t too bad. Not too embarrassing. Hopefully Kyungsoo was a bit too distracted by staring at Baekhyun’s uncovered torso to care. Because _ holy shit _ was he staring.

“You know, I don’t think I’d mind you going topless every now and then,” Kyungsoo mumbled, barely even having blinked in the last few seconds.

“Eyes up here, sweetcheeks,” Baekhyun teased, winking as Kyungsoo’s gaze flickered up to his face.

“Unoriginal nickname,” Kyungsoo simply said, and Baekhyun would have been offended - had Kyungsoo’s hands not found their way to the waistband of his sweatpants right in that moment. Suddenly Baekhyun was somewhat hyper-focused on the fingers curling around fabric and ghosting across his skin, as well as the ones trailing down across his _ aching _ manhood.

Then Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, before his eyebrows drew together into a frown, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck had just happened. He didn’t get to voice this question, though, as Kyungsoo simultaneously pushed him back and pulled his sweatpants down, baring him to the rest of the world.

The rest of the world being Kyungsoo and their apartment, _ thank fuck. _

And then Baekhyun got the answer to his still unuttered question.

“You… Don’t wear underwear?”

Oh, right, he wasn’t wearing underwear… Heh.

“Not always, at least not when home,” Baekhyun said with a shrug, feeling a bit breathless. “Less laundry to wash, you know.”

“Well… That explains some things,” Kyungsoo whispered, seemingly mostly to himself - and Baekhyun’s dick, considering how he was staring at it. Baekhyun’s dick couldn’t decide if it was feeling mostly scared or excited by the intense gaze, but Baekhyun didn’t blame Baekkie boy. Kyungsoo _ could _ look really scary when he wanted to, and sometimes even when he didn’t want to. Always so adorable, though.

Baekhyun’s sweatpants were quickly made away with, joining the rest of the clothes on the floor, alongside Kyungsoo’s shirt that Baekhyun wordlessly requested to be removed by tugging at the fabric. It earned him a smile as Kyungsoo did as wanted, and Baekhyun felt a bit like swooning.

Yeah, his brain wasn’t faring all too well at the moment.

Scooting down a little, Kyungsoo positioned himself better before leaning down to… Press soft kisses first against Baekhyun’s pelvis, and then up and down his dick. Why, _ how_, the fuck was he so lovable even when about to suck dick? Little tingles shot through Baekhyun’s nervous system, leaving him shuddering, breath hitching. It was too much, too much for his poor heart. He was doomed, doomed!

“Unfortunately for you, I _ have _ a gag reflex, so you’ll just have to lie down and let me do all the work,” Kyungsoo said, making Baekhyun let out a shaky giggle.

“Why is that unfortunate for me?” Baekhyun managed to ask, quickly choking on what little air he had managed to breathe in as Kyungsoo seemed to try to suck a bite mark into Baekhyun’s _ very sensitive _ frenulum. “_Gah, Kyungsoo!_”

Pulling back, Kyungsoo shrugged, not seeming too sorry about trying to murder Baekkie boy, which Baekhyun found pretty rude. He should apologize at the very least, make up for it preferably!

“It’ll be just an ordinary, boring blowjob,” Kyungsoo answered, thumbs rubbing circles into Baekhyun’s inner thighs now, and it was somewhat distracting.

“You’re far from boring,” Baekhyun gasped out. “You’ve got insane dick-sucking lips, I’ll probably cum just from seeing them wrapped around my co-”

The rest of Baekhyun’s words were lost, stolen by Kyungsoo as he rolled his eyes and then leaned down. Without wasting a single moment, Kyungsoo wrapped said dick-sucking lips around the head of Baekhyun’s dick, saliva making everything slick as he began to bob his head, going deeper and deeper with every downward stroke. And Baekhyun could not breathe.

_ Ordinary, boring blowjob_, Kyungsoo had said. As if! It was far from, in Baekhyun’s humble opinion. There was only so much Baekhyun could do when he let someone fuck his mouth, while Kyungsoo on the other hand could do _ a lot _ as he sucked someone off. Sucking, bobbing, tonguing, all of these neat little tricks that quickly catapulted Baekhyun towards the edge. Not as if he hadn’t been on the edge before, brought there by Kyungsoo then too, but it was even worse now.

“_Fuck_, Soo, won’t last,” Baekhyun huffed, one of his hands flying up and behind him to grip at the armrest to try to keep some semblance of sanity. He had no doubt whatsoever that he wasn’t succeeding in his quest.

_ Something _ appeared at Baekhyun’s rim, making his toes curl in anticipation, and he was not disappointed. Slowly, Kyungsoo pushed a finger inside, breaching him and bringing a whole new dimension to it all.

“A-ah, fuh-_uhuck-_” Baekhyun managed to gasp out, curling in a little on himself before arching off of the sofa with a breathless moan. He could feel his eyes rolling back into his head, so very overwhelmed in the best kind of way. 

Kyungsoo truly was working magic on him.

Head lolled to the side, Baekhyun couldn’t do anything else but pant, unable to form words or even cohesive thoughts, as Kyungsoo was quickly driving him mad with the barely there pumps of his finger inside of Baekhyun, and the enthusiastic bobs down Baekhyun’s dick. Double stimulation, and Baekhyun had always been weak for that.

And then Kyungsoo did the unthinkable, pulled out the dirtiest trick in the book. He pushed his finger even deeper inside, curled his finger upwards, and before Baekhyun knew it, found _ exactly _ what he was looking for. Because Baekhyun knew for sure that it had been his _ fucking prostate _ that Kyungsoo had been searching after - after all, why else would he have done that?

Opening his mouth to scream, no sound actually coming out, Baekhyun’s entire body was pulled taut. All of his muscles were cramped up and trembling, he was actually properly holding his breath, and stars were exploding across the white ceiling above him. Not that he could see them properly, but somewhere in the back of his mind, the part still semi-coherent, he knew that they were there.

Head snapping to the other side as Kyungsoo went down as far as he could on Baekhyun’s dick, lips meeting fist and mouth sucking hard, Baekhyun managed a strangled scream that quickly dissolved into a broken moan. There might’ve been a sob, too, Baekhyun wasn’t too sure, he just knew that he was shaking like a leaf in the middle of a storm.

Gasping in the deepest breath he possibly could, Baekhyun was revived and brought back from his little death, hoarsely whining as Kyungsoo pulled his finger out but still kept sucking on his dick as if it was a freaking lollipop. Probably to not leave a mess behind, but it was _ way too much _ for Baekhyun who had just had the best orgasm of his life. Which might be an exaggeration, Baekhyun wasn’t too sure, his brain was currently out of commission.

Finally, Kyungsoo had mercy on poor Baekkie boy, pulling off with an indecent _ ‘plop!’_, easing Baekhyun’s breathing a tiny bit. He was still not okay, though. Far from.

“Shit, were you _ trying _ to kill me?” Baekhyun wheezed, dragging a shaky hand through his hair.

Kyungsoo shrugged as he sat upright, licking over smirking lips, and Baekhyun _ almost _ managed to twitch. “I needed to make you stop swearing somehow.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest, before closing it again. He took a moment, and then he once more opened his mouth, this time actually saying something. “I mean. Fine. It might’ve been a rather successful tactic… But you can’t just stuff my dick down your throat every time I curse?”

Kyungsoo facepalmed with a groan, rubbing at his face in what seemed like frustration. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. It’s a temporary fix, I’ll come up with a more long-term solution. Later. I’m too tired now.”

And just as Baekhyun was about to make grabby hands at Kyungsoo, ask him to lie down and cuddle the _ shit _ out of him, Kyungsoo grabbed the blanket, swung it across his shoulders, and then laid down on top of Baekhyun. As if he’d heard Baekhyun’s thoughts. Or _ maybe _ because he’d _ wanted to cuddle with Baekhyun too! _ Amazing.

As Kyungsoo tried to get himself comfortable, Baekhyun’s brain continued to come back to life, bringing with it little bits and bobs of thoughts - and one in particular stood out.

“So is it actually a kink for you, the cursing?” Baekhyun asked, feeling Kyungsoo still on top of him. “It seemed to get you going?”

Inhaling, Kyungsoo pushed himself up on his elbows, until he could look down at Baekhyun. He slowly let all the air out as he tilted his head to the side, gnawing on his lower lip as he seemed to try to decide on what to say.

“Normally it just bothers me, but when I’m turned on it goes from annoying me to firing me on instead, for some reason,” Kyungsoo began to answer, eyebrows pulling together a little bit. “So… I guess both yes and no?”

“Huh,” Baekhyun said, mind somewhat blank again. “That’s cool.”

Kyungsoo continued to stare at Baekhyun, somewhat deadpan. Baekhyun blinked right back up at him, and they held gazes for a few seconds-

“No. It won’t work.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, not understanding what Kyungsoo was talking about.

“Oh, please, I could see it in your eyes, stupid,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his own eyes. “You can’t rile me up to the point of going down on you on the sofa by swearing your little heart out, not normally.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shrank into a more normal size, his eyebrows following along before drawing down into a frown. “But… Why today, then…? What’s not normal about today?”

Eyes widening a little as he gulped, Kyungsoo’s eyes quickly looked away from Baekhyun’s, the receeding sex flush strengthening a little bit again - and Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo was _ flustered. _ Why, Baekhyun had no idea, but he wanted to find out.

“Kyungsoo, what’s not normal about today?” Baekhyun asked again, using the hands he had some time during this all placed on Kyungsoo’s hips to softly massage.

“Well, you see…,” Kyungsoo slowly said, biting down on his lower lip for a moment, still not looking down at Baekhyun. “Maybe I’ve been… _ Thinking _ a bit, since our decoration party. Maybe I’ve been a bit on the edge…?”

Ah, yes, there it went. Baekhyun’s computative ability, straight out the window.

“You’ve been horny for two days?” was what Baekhyun managed to scrape together for a reply, and that was honestly a pretty good reply, he had to say. Especially considering his head was empty at the moment.

Kyungsoo groaned, then huffed out a breath, before knocking his forehead against Baekhyun’s collarbone. That actually hurt a little!

“No- or well, not exactly? It was the whole making me into a present for you after you serenaded me and putting a bow on me and giving myself to you,” Kyungsoo rambled, Baekhyun just barely following. “It kind of gave me ideas, and the whole _ serenading _ thing was kind of nice, and I’d really like if that was true, you know?”

Baekhyun blinked a few more times - before a piece clicked into place and the entire puzzle revealed itself to him, and he smirked. He might be lacking sometimes, but he could also be pretty smart.

“You _ wanted _ me to serenade you for real?” Baekhyun asked, loving the deepening color on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Aw, baby, does this mean you’re crushing on me too?”

Wow. Way to go, Baekhyun, revealing yourself like that. Worthy of a slow clap.

Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to blink, before his sinfully plump lips spread into a smirk as well.

“Crushing too? That’s a bit of a lacking confession, Baekhyun-ah,” Kyungsoo said, making Baekhyun splutter.

“Is not! I serenaded you with Mariah Carey!” Baekhyun protested - just to fall silent as Kyungsoo’s smirk morphed into his famous heart-shaped smile.

“I guess you did,” Kyungsoo agreed. “Would’ve been nice if you told me you were doing it _ for real_, but I guess we can’t have everything.”

“It’s not my fault that you think that some of the things spurting from this amazing mouth are jokes and bullshit,” Baekhyun muttered, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo as the latter once more laid down on top of him.

That was how he noticed the deep shiver running through Kyungsoo’s body - and it didn’t feel like a nice shiver.

“Please never use _ spurting_, _ mouth _ and _ bullshit _ in the same sentence again,” Kyungsoo groaned, and Baekhyun grimaced at the mental image it brought him, quickly nodding. _ That _ was a promise he could try to remember and abide by!

Silence settled between them as they started to relax against each other, warmed by the other and the blanket, coming to terms with what had happened and been said. And suddenly, the butterflies reappeared in Baekhyun’s stomach, but he didn’t mind them as much this time around.

“I didn’t want a lot for Christmas, but I got all I wanted,” Baekhyun said, sighing in satisfaction as Kyungsoo snuggled closer. It was lovely, really, being so snugly hugged by Kyungsoo and the blanket, keeping Baekhyun all warm and toasty and nice.

“Stop trying to serenade me with Mariah Carey, it’s still not working,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Baekhyun’s chest, not at all sounding as if he meant his words.

“My ass it isn’t, and isn’t serenading you with Mariah Carey and winning you over that way a better love story to tell our grandkids than ‘hey, kids, grandpa has a kink for dirty talk and fucking it out of my mouth’?” Baekhyun said, bursting out laughing as Kyungsoo gently punched him in the ribs. “What, I think it’s a better love story!”

“We’re telling them that we started as friends, became roommates, and then realized we had feelings for each other and then everything evolved from there,” Kyungsoo muttered, not so gently wriggling against Baekhyun to get into a better position.

“Oh my god, they were roommates,” Baekhyun gasped, giggling as Kyungsoo once more extracted physical revenge.

“Hush and let me sleep,” Kyungsoo groaned, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun’s chest. “You’re warm and I’m sated, perfect combination for a nap.”

“I, too, agree with that statement, so I shall hush,” Baekhyun said, tightening his arms around Kyungsoo and exhaling slowly as he allowed himself to sink further down into the sofa. “Best Christmas ever…”

Kyungsoo turned his head to be able to softly bite Baekhyun, but he was joining in on Baekhyun’s giggle, so Baekhyun figured that he wasn’t actually that upset about it.

Unbeknownst to the two men on the sofa, snow had started to softly fall outside of the window, bringing with it the promise of the start of something great.

  
  
  
  


“I want you to ride my face. Your butt is so pretty.”

“Oh my _ god_, can’t you stay quiet for like five minutes at the very least?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. It descended into madness. I take no responsibility for the chaos child that is Byun Baekhyun in this story. At least he has Kyungsoo to keep him somewhat in control. Honestly, iron bludgeon Baekkie boy might be my fave character in all of this-


End file.
